


It's Good To Be King

by lady_dorkula



Series: King and jester AU [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Almost non-existent plot, Batjokes, Blow Jobs, Bruce Wayne as the king, Cause the Joker is involved, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Jack Napier as the jester, King and Jester AU, M/M, Medieval AU, Now you are spoiled, Or at least the implication of it, Porn with Feelings, Secret Relationship, Smut, Snark, Voyeurism, You shouldn't have read the tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:01:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22437625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_dorkula/pseuds/lady_dorkula
Summary: In which a king tries his damnedest to be as good as everyone believes him to be, and a court jester doesn't know how to shut up. Or does he?***King and jester AU - there is a disturbing shortage of content for this au so I made it happen. Shameless self-indulgence.
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne
Series: King and jester AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621057
Comments: 4
Kudos: 119





	It's Good To Be King

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to be the change I want to see in the world, mostly to satisfy my own hunger. And I felt greatly inspired. Mostly by [okie-jokie's](https://okie-jokie.tumblr.com/post/190337864204) art, check them out. Finally managed to gathered up the courage to post it, which was the hardest part cause I usually write for myself every now and then. So there it is.

If only his day could go faster, it was not even noon yet and he already wanted to send off everyone so he could have some peace and quiet, or at least not to deal with his role as king in such a half-hearted way. It was unbecoming of him.

Bruce was having an important court meeting with the vassals of his kingdom, some of them were trying to appeal or assure the king about various issues concerning the their lands, and discussing possible threats to the security of their people. The lords took turns informing the king about the situation in their respective fiefs, but the talks drew out for too long and were not about to reach an end anytime soon. Bruce was usually very patient patient and listened attentively, or he was trying to. Dear lord, did he try. There were other thoughts floating to the surface and cloud his mind. Thoughts that had nothing to do with the audience he held for his subject, part of his royal duties as king which he usually took pride in doing. Something, or someone way more interesting was catching his eye right now.

The court jester stood to the side, relatively close to the king as he was listening to the lords and giving the king meaningful glances, mouth upturned at the corners. He was wearing his garishly colorful outfit that had no right to look as good on him as it did, clutching at the fancy bauble he always kept around and used for the king and his court's amusement. The king was good at hiding his feelings and masking his emotions, and he would be able to fool anyone that he was paying close attention to the people standing before him. But not the jester, who knew how to read his every minute expression or small tick, even the way he poised his head, or stood on the throne, reading his body language better than anyone ever could. The opposite was also true. He knew the king was distracted judging by that sly smile that grew a tad wider and knowing. 

The meeting dragged on for longer and grew more tedious, and as much as Bruce took responsibility for his royal duties, today he was having a difficulty staying focused. The king glanced every so often at the jester, he had been unusually quiet throughout the proceedings today, and awfully amused by something. He usually wouldn't shut up if his life depended on it. The silence was more unsettling than the witty banter he was so used to hearing during talks like this. But not a word this time, just that smile on his face, the kind that meant he knew something no else did. Somehow that smile got imprinted in Bruce's mind and stayed with him when the king directed his attention back to the loyal vassal that just kept talking before him. 

After what felt like an eternity, the lord bowed to the king and retreated, and with a few final words the king dismissed the lords and took a deep breath of relief when they all turned to leave and clear the throne room, leaving him alone with the jester. Making sure there was no one else, he turned to the fool, clearly a lot more comfortable than when he was giving audience to the vassals.

"I never thought I would live to see the day when you would stay silent for so long," Bruce gave an easy smile and tried to read the jester's face, "you must be plotting something."

The jester's smile grew bigger when he shrugged all innocently and stepped towards the king sitting so majestically on the throne in all of his splendor, a man more handsome than all the exquisite clothing and jewelry adorning him. The jester marveled at the sight as he moved closer. 

"Maybe I am plotting how to keep my king entertained after his oh-so-important meeting," the jester dropped his bauble next to the throne without a care and carefully straddled the king, cupping his cheeks, his thumbs brushing slowly on the skin as his gaze traveled around his face until it ended drowning in blue eyes. "I know how boring those can get and I could see you were distracted, my liege."

The weight on his lap felt more than welcome, even anyone who hasn't seen how those two act around each other would agree they were more than a little comfortable being close, more than a little comfortable for the king to be so close to his royal jester.

"How very perceptive of you," Bruce closed his arms around the jester's lithe waist and pulled him a little bit closer to which the jester let out a small gasp and a chuckle. 

"And how lucky you are to have me around," the jester nestled into the king's space, faces almost touching now. "You would die of boredom without me, who would make you laugh like I do?" 

The deadpan, unimpressed expression on Bruce's face said more than words ever could, and that made the jester snort, body shaking as peals of laughter rolled out. Bruce's facade broke a moment later, and joined him with a more subtle and low laugh.

"There! See? Laughing already," the jester calmed down and stared at Bruce for a bit longer, that knowing smirk back in place. He leaned closer, lips almost touching when he turned his head to whisper close to his king's ear. "But we both know that's not the whole reason why you like to keep me around, my liege." The jester gave his ear a slow lick and felt the strong body under him tremble, and that brought a smile to his face, indeed.

"You are a jester of many talents," Bruce tightened his hold around the thin waist, fingers digging a little into the clothed skin, sighing and unconsciously leaning into the contact. "But I am sure you don't need me to tell you that."

"Au contraire, mon roi," the jester turned to place a chaste kiss on Bruce's cheek. "I love to hear it coming from you, how it rolls out of your mouth," he continued as the king faced him and their eyes met. "Among other sounds too." The jester tilted his head and swiped his tongue along Bruce's lower lip as he looked deeply into his eyes. "The most beautiful songs I have ever heard."

The king hummed and held the piercing gaze, the vexing touches just building up his anticipation, but when he started to close the distance between them the jester pulled back to stay out of reach, placing his hand over the beautifully embroidered surcoat covering Bruce's chest. Another exasperating smile aimed the king's way, the jester was enjoying toying with Bruce the way he did. 

"In here? Oh, my king, what if someone were to walk in on you getting my tongue deep in your mouth?" The jester's words were laced with feint concern, deriving great pleasure in playing with his king.

"You tease," Bruce was not amused but was used to the jester playing games with him, the only one who was allowed to defy the king, not that Bruce would force him to obey. Deep down maybe he really enjoyed that defiance too but he wouldn't admit it to the fool. "You haven't protested about this before as I recall, and there have been multiple occasions and many chances to do so."

The jester chuckled as he remembered all the mischief they have both gotten into and were lucky no one had walked in on them in a compromising position, but then again who would say anything to the king if they caught them. Bruce could do anything he wanted, even having the jester in his bed. Oh, but they would speak, how scandalous. The jester liked to push his limits, though.

"You got me there," he conceded and leaned into Bruce's space again, eyes growing darker but still retaining that playful glimmer. The jester locked his arms around Bruce's neck. "So do you want to hear what I have been plotting all this time while you were entertaining your "guests"? You looked so bored then but if only you knew what was going through my head all the while you would be positively blushing in front of those snotty lords." 

Bruce smirked and massaged the jester's lower back gently, urging him to continue, his eyes taking in his features, the impossibly pale skin and rosy red painted lips forming a conspiratorial smile. "Do tell your king." 

The jester giggled with glee and adjusted his seat on Bruce's lap. "I thought it would be quite wonderful if I had my lips wrapped around your manhood, my king is so well-endowed that I find myself daydreaming about it when I shouldn't. What would all your loyal vassals think if I just went ahead and helped myself in front of their shocked faces, take that big snake tucked in your pants into my mouth and suck on it so hard that-"

Bruce shuddered and put his hand on the jester's mouth to shut him up, already "regretting" asking. "You kiss your mother with that mouth?" Then he heard a chuckle from the jester and something wet against his palm that made him pull his hand away only to have the jester laugh more and lick his lips pleased at the reaction.

"No, but I kiss other things with it," he leaned closer and gave a chaste kiss on Bruce's lips. 

Bruce didn't let him move away after that, done playing games, he kept a tight hold around his waist with one arm while the other grabbed the back of the jester's head to keep their lips locked, brushing with his tongue as a request for entrance which was given to him instantly without any hesitation. The jester had waited for Bruce to make the move.  
They clung to each other, kissing with such a passion as if it had been an eternity since they had done so and couldn't stand the absence of the other for too long, they always seemed to end up all tangled together. The jester had his hands clutching at Bruce's jaw, body pressing hard against him and moaning. His hips moved on instinct to seek some friction, their kisses adding too much oil to the fire that was uncontrollably spreading inside them with every lick and moan and wandering touch. Bruce's hands found their way to the jester's bottom, giving it a squeeze. The jester rewarded him with a lovely groan, both of them getting out of breath, until eventually they break the kiss, both of them panting and staring lustfully into each other's eyes.

"Let me entertain you, my king," the jester ran his thumb over the king's lips, smearing the red that had painted his lips as well from their enthusiastic kissing, looking entranced by the hue on his lips and around them. He loved how messy and sloppy it looked compared to his overall well-put appearance, it only made him want to mess him up even more.

Bruce could swear he heard the slight creak of a door and then a thud as it is shut close. He leaned to the side, trying to see what was happening but the jester caught his chin and pointed his face back to him as if daring him to ignore all other distractions. He really didn't care if someone walked in on them but he wanted to test Bruce and see if he was willing to make the jump. And after a moment's hesitation, he was rewarded with a kiss. The jester hummed victoriously and smiled against it. 

His right hand slid down from Bruce's face, the fingers tracing their path south along the rich material of his doublet, gliding over the ornamented golden belt around his waist and sliding lower until his fingers found the edge of the fabric. He dipped his hand underneath and pressed his palm against the half-hard need under the codpiece, which made Bruce moan into the kiss and gasp as he pulled back.

"That's right, keep your eyes and mind on me, my lord, you don't want to miss what happens next," the jester rubbed on Bruce's crotch, feeling it swell under the attention. He bit his lip as he looked at his king, seeing him lose his control and push his hips up to meet the touch, seeking more. 

And with that the jester gracefully hopped back from the king's lap, and Bruce already missed the touch, trying to grab at his hand and guide it back to where it was but the jester only chuckled at that desperate attempt. 

"Tut-tut, like I said, you don't want to miss what happens." The jester dropped down to his knees on the red carpet, bracing himself on Bruce's knees and spreading them open, moving the fabric aside from his crotch and busying himself with untying the laces on his pants, all the while having a big smile plastered on his face and making sure Bruce saw it. The smug bastard.

Bruce sat there, spreading his legs more and adjusting himself on the throne, watching with rapt attention at what the jester was doing, realizing what would happen and where too, right in the throne room! What if someone-

"None of that, Bruce, or I will stop and leave you to take care of your...I was going to say little but that would be a lie," the jester bit his lip with barely concealed desire, "your big problem by yourself" he warned as he tugged the pants down Bruce's waist until his manhood was out on display for the fool who didn't hide his hungry look at the mouth-watering sight. The mention of his name quickly got the king's attention back to the jester kneeling before him. How fitting, a servant kneeling to his king and showing his devotion in such a depraved way.

"Don't you dare stop now," Bruce warned in turn, his words commanding but his eyes pleading. 

"Whatever you command, your majesty," the jester chuckled. He took the cock in his hand and started working it slowly but with a nicely tight grip until it was fully errect in his hand, humming pleased at the heavy weight in his palm, wishing he could have it inside him, but maybe later. Right now he was too busy driving Bruce up the wall with slow agonizing tugs, leaning to give a kiss on the underside of the length, which earned him a gasp amid the low moans. He gave one on his balls too before licking his way up to the tip and taking it in his mouth, sucking on the sensitive head.

Bruce shuddered when he felt the jester's tongue on him, letting out a groan when the lips sealed around his tip. He was unable to move his eyes away from what the jester was doing to him, letting him show his love even if the slow pace was killing him with anticipation and unabashed need. He moved his hand to the jester's hat, trying to take it off, but the jester let the cock slip from his mouth and batted his hand with admonishment.

"It stays on, you'll have to make do...my lord." The leer on the jester's face did not escape Bruce, who just huffed with frustration, ignored the cheeky behavior cause that was usual for him, and instead urged the fool on.

"Just get on with it then," Bruce nagged impatiently, trying to pull the jester close again so he could continue his work.

"Always in such a hurry, can't have any fun," the jester chuckled but both of them knew he didn't mean those words, just giving more cheek to Bruce to annoy him. "Live a little, Bruce."

The jester didn't wait for Bruce to respond, which would have most likely consisted of some indignant retort, so whatever Bruce was gonna say morphed into a loud moan instead when the jester took almost all of him in his mouth and hummed around him.

Bruce's knee-jerk reaction was to buck his hips into the heat, the feeling so overwhelming he couldn't help himself. The action caused the jester to choke but chuckle after that and pull up to give sucks on the tip, pressing his tongue against it and swirling around the delicate skin. Then he took the whole length in his mouth again, moaning around it and touching himself through the tight breeches to ease his own burning need, Bruce's loud groans and the heady smell and taste of him only excited the jester more.

He bobbed his head slowly a few times before leaving the length, his lips forming a lecherous grin, wet and smeared with red. It was a sight that in itself made Bruce whine, he had no right to look so delicious.

"If only your court could see you now, Bruce," the jester marveled at the king's appearance, not as pristine now. "Your lips painted red, your heavy wet cock out on display like that," the jester growled hungrily. "Although I am pretty possessive when it comes to you, don't like sharing much," he hummed and licked off his lips from the saliva and precome. "I change my mind, no one gets to see you like this but me, Bruce." 

The thought of being caught like this both startled him and shot a spark of pleasure down his spine, caressing the jester's cheek surprisingly gently and the jester leaned into the touch and closed his eyes for a moment, basking in the intimacy before righting himself back up and sending a smile Bruce's way.

"You don't have to worry, Jack, I only have eyes for you and you alone, no one gets to see me like this but you." Even though Bruce was very aroused by the jester's ministrations and aching for more, he couldn't help but enjoy this rare moment between them, looking down at him with a matching smile and brushing his cheek gently with the back of his fingers before stroking at his chin with adoration. 

The jester was overwhelmed but decided that the best thing he could give Bruce right now was to finish what he started. "Good!" he said with finality.

He took the neglected length in his hand and massaged the balls gently, giving them a loud and wet suck and immediately heard Bruce suck in a breath and groan, feeling pressure at the back of his head where Bruce was pushing him closer for more. He licked his way up the cock with an exploring tongue before taking the whole length again, clenching and moaning around it, enjoying how hot and hard Bruce felt as he twitched and dripped more juices in his eager throat, sucking it like it was sweet nectar, which to him, it really was. 

The jester wasted no time and started bobbing his head, dragging his tongue deliciously along the length, picking up the pace gradually, savoring in the desperate whimpers coming out of his lover which only spurred him on to do the best he can with his vicious mouth. The bells on his hat jingled with every bow of his head, and somehow it was even more obscene than the wet sounds of the jester's affections. 

"Jack...Ah-you're so good at this...every time," Bruce encouraged him, getting closer to his release with each luxurious drag motion of his lover's mouth and that wicked tongue of his. His hand was clenching hard at the back of the jester's head, bucking his hips deliriously, resigned to his own primal urges that overtook him completely. "Almost..."

The jester was in no better position himself, one hand stuck in his own breeches and frantically rubbing himself as he pleasured his king, reveling in the scrumptious sounds he made, how his body lost control and was taking what it needed from the jester, the image was something that would nearly bring him to his own release, moaning needily around the cock. 

It didn't take much more than a few more bobs of his head to have the king twitch inside him and grind his hips as deep as he could get before the sweet juice came flowing out and into the jester's awaiting mouth. 

The jester sucked hard on the pulsing hardness when he got over the edge as well, soiling the inside of his breeches as he jerked himself off to completion until he was empty and whimpering, focusing on licking his king clean. He did it so reverently, even Bruce, despite the thick haze of pleasure he was swimming in the aftermath of his own orgasm, could admire the gentle revelry from his beloved jester. 

"That was quite the feast, my lord, I believe I will be coming for seconds later this night." The jester took great pleasure in cleaning Bruce with his tongue, tucking him back in his pants with tender touch that bordered on devotion, and when he was done he patiently tied the laces as if nothing had happened. The king was ready to face the world again. Almost.

"Come here, Jack," Bruce tugged at him to stand up and pulled the jester back on his lap, resting his hands on his hips. "How about you? Did you-," the jester shushed him with a finger pressed to Bruce's mouth before he could finish his thought.

"Already taken care of, Bruce, I am a brilliant multitasker after all!" he chuckled, and the wicked grin from before was back in full swing. "Although, I would expect you to return the favor later, love." The jester then closed the distance between them, licking his way into the king's mouth and wrapping arms around him.

Bruce could taste himself on the jester's tongue, and returned the kiss in kind, squeezing on his hips and taking his time to slowly enjoy the affections from his beloved. They were lucky no one had interrupted them during their more vulnerable and more compromising moments, and for that he was glad. Truth be told, it was thoughts of his Jack that had kept his focus from straying for long earlier, but now that he got to relish in his attention he thought he wouldn't want to do anything else today but this, just bask in his love. 

The kiss ran its natural course, both of them pulling back after a few more haphazard pecks on each other's faces, before they had to extricate from each other and return to their duties, mostly for Bruce to get back to his kingly duties, he had some training today. They might not have gotten caught but it was only a matter of time if they push their luck and Bruce would not take that chance. Maybe not just yet.

But before they could separate, the jester stopped suddenly and chuckled.

"Oh, Brucie-dear, I almost forgot." The jester lifted his hand up and brushed Bruce's lips clean with his sleeve from the redness covering them. "There! Good as new!" He tapped his cheek adoringly and winked. "Wouldn't want everyone to ask my king which lady he has been smooching with. As amusing as that would be seeing you try and salvage that situation," the jester chuckled again, plotting again silently as he hopped off Bruce's cozy lap.

"I'll see you later?" Bruce asked hopefully as the jester stood, following suit. The king took his hand and brought it close to his lips, giving the back of it a gentle kiss.

"See you later." the jester agreed, smiling at the gallant action and bowing to him as if they were in front a full court of Bruce's loyal subjects. Then suddenly all pretence was gone. "Go before I throw myself at you again, you big oaf," the jester gave him a playful nudge and watched Bruce go, both of them wearing smitten expressions on their faces.

It's good to be king.

And it is good to be his royal jester.

**Author's Note:**

> Writing this took longer than I'd care to admit but it was fun. This was beta read by me, but my judgement shouldn't be trusted cause I am not a native speaker, so apologies for any mistakes. Despite that, I hope whoever made it this far still enjoyed reading it, hopefully as much as I enjoyed writing it. Which was a lot. Comments are welcome. ;D


End file.
